Vampires vs Werewolves
by Fangirl1313
Summary: In a final strike the 1000 year war between vampires and werewolves is ended. Antonio, a werewolf, in a moment of weakness spares a young vampire boy and takes him under his wing. Unknowingly, Antonio accepts care of Romano Italia aka Lovino Vargas, the current owner of the vampire throne since his grandfather's and dad's recent passing, in the disguise of a small toddler. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: Lovino's mouth and minor_**_ swearing_

* * *

_Kill all who don't surrender immediately._

That was the only command the general army was given before it was set out to the castle. This final push with the army against the castle had the goal of ending the thousand year war between werewolves and vampires.

A thousand years ago, the head of the royal vampire family slaughtered the children of the head of the German wolf pack, leaving their young infants orphaned. Livid with anger, the werewolves swore revenge, thus sparking the war between the two species that seemed as though it would never end. Nine hundred years passed and neither side seemed to be gaining any advantage over the other; when finally, head of the royal vampire family fell ill.

As soon as their leader fell ill, they moved the royal family into one of the oldest unused castles in their possession. The fighting died down and slowly vampire numbers dwindled. The werewolves were easily winning, and eventually, the only vampires that anyone heard of were the rumored dead royal family and the wanderers that swore they would not interfere with the war in exchange for their lives.

A hundred years passed like that, no battles happening and just idle follow ups on possibly leads as to where the vampire royal family retreated. But just as soon as the end of the war was going to be declared, as there was no trace of an enemy to be found, a vampire was caught.

She was a Hungarian vampire, one that two of the German werewolf princes had once known very well. She was brutally interrogated. And from that interrogation the werewolves found where the vampire royal family was hiding, and also discovered more up-to-date information on what was going on with the vampires.

Apparently, hidden somewhere in Sicily was a large castle with an underground labyrinth of living quarters underneath it. The remainder of the living and loyal vampires had retreated there and supposedly even they were building their numbers rapidly. The royal family's numbers, since they had last been seen, had dwindled drastically. The old head was still the current head of the family but his health wasn't going to last much longer. He only had one living son left and that son had three children, a set of twin boys and another son that was younger by a few decades. The news of the twins was startling, seeing as twin vampires were nearly unheard of. On another front of thinking, even if the vampires had regained some numbers, they could still have no chance of defeating the werewolves.

That had been two weeks ago. Since then the werewolves had reassembled their forces and found the castle. They spent the past two weeks planning their strategy and finally the moment was upon them.

Antonio sighed as he waited with his two companions for the signal to charge. Francis was pacing impatiently, as was Gilbert. It was Francis's job to get Gilbert into the castle safely, as Gilbert was supposed to aid his grandfather in getting the revenge for the murders that started the war. Francis was then supposed to kill anyone he ran into inside the castle while Antonio was part of the team that was supposed to catch anyone who escaped from the castle above ground.

They doubted there would be many trying to flee above ground, especially considering the underground labyrinths, but it was a precaution that could not be overlooked. So the three waited restlessly, all in wolf form, for the signal that would begin the end of this horrible war.

~/~/~

"Good luck Gil." I barked at my albino best friend. His red eyes jumped over to meet my green ones and he laughed at me. "I've waited a thousand years for this Toni, I don't need luck."

Francis rolled his eyes at us just a moment before the howl could be heard loud and clear over the sounds of the forest, signaling the start. In the next instant I watched as my two best friends sprinted off, and silently prayed for them. I only got to watch for a moment before I set off quickly after them, since we were about a mile out from the actual castle.

The trees blurred past me with ease as I ran, screeches and the sound of vampire flesh being torn accompanied them as already they were being easily heard over the sound of the howling of the pack and even the sound of the fire that had been started in the castle at the sound of the signal.

As I reached the castle I saw Gil and Francis jump through a second story window and disappear into the castle. The screaming was louder now and the flames must have caught something flammable because they were as loud as drums to my ears, granted my ears are hypersensitive, but that is beside the point.

I paced outside, waiting for anyone to try and break out and make a run for it. Minutes stretched into an hour and then that hour into hours, and despite being able to hear the rumbling from what must have been the fighting underground, I grew tired. I knew this job was going to suck. Eventually I gave up pacing and sat down, watching the windows I had been assigned.

My eyes were just starting to slip shut from exhaustion of maintaining my wolf form for so long when I saw someone jump from the window and make a break for it. The next second, naturally, I was bolting after them.

They had to be a woman from how the dark cloak they were wearing clung to their form. She was fast but not as fast as most vampires she ran, as though she was going slow for some reason. As tempted as I was to let her go, she was probably injured or something and was going to die anyway, I couldn't ignore orders. So without further ado, I pounced, easily pinning her to the ground and grasping her throat with my jaws.

I yanked her neck back and forth before tossing her over my shoulder, tearing her cloak off her as I did so. She hit the tree behind me with a loud thud and crack. Slowly, I turned back around and stared her down.

She was beautiful honestly, but technically all vampires were. She had pale green eyes and short golden hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had to be a maid from the looks of it. Slowly she lifted her bloody head up to look at me. Blood was gushing from her neck, but that didn't seem to bother her. Her soft eyes were filled with tears. "Please! Please, sir, don't kill him. I don't care if you kill me, but just don't kill my son! He's only a child!"

Her child? The hell? What is she even talking about? "What child?" I asked as I morphed back to my human form, only in a pair of loose shorts and nothing else.

The moment I finished morphing, I instantly regretted it. The second after I finished, a small pair of fangs pierced my right shoulder from behind. I howled in pain, as I yanked the small creature from its spot and threw it at the girl, who quickly caught it and hugged it tightly.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and at the woman's cloak. Ah, that explains it. She had been holding the small vampire while she ran, which slowed her down, and when I tore her out of cloak I accidently tore it from her arms.

Focusing my attention back on the pair, I examined the small child in her arms. He appeared near the age of a three-year-old human child, meaning he was most likely older. He had golden eyes and dark brown with a slight hint of red hair. He was glaring at me and as we made eye contact he jumped up and pulled out a small dagger, murmuring in Italian furiously at me. But before he could charge the woman flung herself around him. "He surrenders!"

The small boy looked confused but the woman, his mother clearly, talked at me. "Please, he's my only child. He can't even hunt. Spare him. Kill me in his place. Please. I'm begging you." The small boy seemed distraught and furious by her words.

"No!" He whimpered out as she let him go and stood, walking towards me.

"Please sir, I will not fight you if you swear to save him." Her eyes were filled with tears and I felt my heart twinge. In one swift moment, before I could regret the decision, I ripped her head from her body, splattering her blood and killing her in an instant. I tossed the head behind me and looked back down at the small boy.

His golden eyes were wide in shock and horror. I could only guess what he was thinking as I slowly stalked towards him, not letting my expression show any of my emotions. Once I got within three yards range from him he started screaming. They weren't screams of physical pain or anger, they were those of gut wrenching, horrified incomprehensible emotional pain. Ignoring them, I reached down and pulled the small toddler into my arms. Naturally, he started violently thrashing around, trying to get free, and yelling most likely the worst insults his young mind knew in Italian at me as he flailed.

I ignored him entirely as I walked. God, what the hell was I doing? Saving a baby vampire, a voice in the back of my mind answered. I was going to be in so much trouble when I got back. But I couldn't just kill him. He was a baby for crying out loud!

Eventually his screams and flailing died down and he fell asleep in my arms, poor little guy tuckered himself out. After a half hour of walking once he had fallen asleep, I arrived back at the castle. The fire had been put out and they were piling up bodies in a large hole that was most likely going to be used as a mass grave.

I looked around idly for Gil or Francis, immediately fearing the worst, but I didn't have to worry long as I heard my name being yelled. "Toni!" I happily turned around in time to see Gil and Francis run towards me eagerly.

I turned and they immediately froze. "Antonio why the fuck are you holding a vampire brat?" Gil said bitterly, glaring at the sleeping boy.

"Look, he surrendered, and his mom begged me, okay? And I will not slaughter some innocent child." I said in my own defense.

Francis just laughed at us. "Gil, what're you upset about? He did does follow the rules for letting them live. Why don't you just tell Toni what he missed and scold him later?"

Gil glared for a second before bursting out into a wide grin. "We killed them! Their leader and heir are both dead. I killed them myself." He said with a triumphant grin. "They don't know where the heirs of the heir went but they'll be hunted down and killed in no time, I'm sure."

I smiled happily as he proceeded to retell the story as we walked into the castle. To celebrate, there was going to be a feast in the vampire's own castle just for the mockery of it.

Reluctantly I found a room to stay the night in, as it was also planned to let the army stay the night just in case we missed any vampires. The underground had already been sealed up so I picked a room on the third floor and changed into some actual clothes. I laid the tiny toddler down onto the bed and smiled at him. He looked so cute~! I was about to stroke his hair but I heard Francis call for me. With a sigh I went to the door, I looked over my shoulder at the small boy one last time. "Sleep well little one, tomorrow's going to be hell for you." I murmured as I slid out of the room and closed the door behind me, silently praying that he would be allowed to live.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Ugh…. What the fuck happened? Groggily I sat up, and looked around the room. The hell? Why was I sleeping in a servant's room? I was about to voice my confusion when I noticed my body. I was a toddler….? Wait…. I would only go into a toddler form if- FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?!

I hissed out-loud as my nose analyzed the smell. Mutt. Fucking werewolves. Slowly my brain recalled what had happened. We were attacked by werewolves and Bella took me and fled. Bella…. Oh god Bella… I put my head in my hand as I silently prayed that mutt that killed her made it painless, it had been hard to tell from where I watched.

With a pained sigh I went over to the window, mass grave. Lovely. I scanned the room before looking back out through the window. My people…. There were hardly any mutt bodies down there. But if there were that many vampire bodies…. How many of us were left? A cold pang of fear ran through my body at that thought. That was enough bodies to be most of if not all the vampires in our castle. It had been a slaughter….

Anger boiled in my blood. I could have done something! But no! That asshole old man who started the whole damn thing insisted that me Feli, and Marcello be taken far away for safety. Well look where that got us?! I thought angrily as I went back to the bed and flopped down on it, letting my emotions surge over me.

Years worth of emotion training flooded my mind as I slowly did the most basic exercise I had been taught. Carefully I went through my emotions and turned them off. Bella. Off. My people. Off. My family, most likely, off. My castle. Off. Tears. Off.

I let my mind swirl around the idea of which emotion I should let myself have. Eventually out of the darkness the memory of Bella's pale neck being torn off her small body returned to my mind. If I had just fucking changed back to my actual age… I could have saved her… Bella… I'm so sorry…. That death I could have prevented… making it my own fault.

My eyes snapped angrily back open. I would avenge her death. She died saving me. And I'll die making that Spanish mutt pay. Then I'll worry about everything else. If I discover some survived, I'll be the heir they need to stand at his father's side and show that this wasn't the end for us. Revenge first. People second. I yawned and stretched out and into a more comfortable position, silently marveling at how big the bed seemed from a toddler's point of view.

First I'll gain the mutt's trust…. If he's idiotic enough to let your enemy live then that shouldn't be hard…. Then I'll figure out what to take from him to destroy him…. Then I'll act…. And destroy that son of a bitch. Or die trying. Or so help me my name isn't Lovino Vargas.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate a review or something because honestly if this doesn't go over well I'll probably forget about it and never update. But if this gets enough reviews I'll definitely be putting adding the next chapter to the top of my priority list.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: Gilbert's mouth, surprisingly enough._**

* * *

I groaned lowly as I woke up, oh lovely, I have a hangover. Just what I need. I laid there for a minute, slowly taking in my surroundings. Well at least I made it back to the room I had found earlier before I passed out. I should probably go back to sleep…. Wait, what's that sound?

I slowly turn my head and my eyes lock on the small toddler standing by the window. It took me a second to register who he was before all my memories from the previous night flooded into my mind. But before I could linger too long on what had happened, I remembered why I looked over at the boy to begin with. He was crying softly. His hand pressed on the window as small tears ran down his cheeks.

That's when the second sound registered in my mind. Fire. Oh dear, they were burning the bodies before burying them. That wasn't too surprising, but the kid shouldn't have to watch that happen. With a small sound of pain I hauled myself up and out of bed, walking up behind the boy, and before he could protest and react, I pulled him up and into my arms, forcing his head away from the window.

"Let me go!" He hissed at me, immediately beginning to flail again. I was surprised that he knew Spanish but I figured in all honesty there must have been many vampires who spoke multiple languages in the castle. Maybe his father spoke Spanish? His mother spoke English so it couldn't have come from her… A cold pang went through me at that thought. This boy was almost guaranteed to be all alone in the world. He had no one…. all because of some old man's spite that started this whole war.

I absentmindedly started stroking the boys hair as his squirming calmed slightly, probably giving up as he wasn't strong enough to get free. "What's your name?" I heard myself asking as I looked down at the boy, still lost in my thoughts.

He stared at me for a moment, confused before carefully speaking. "Romano Italia. What's yours?"

"Antonio Carriedo." I said steadily. Something was different about those golden eyes looking up at me. They hardly seemed childlike, as though they belonged to a much older, wiser soul.

His small voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to take care of me from now on? Or are you going to kill me?" He asked softly, tilting his head to the side. I stared at him for a moment, stunned that he would ask such a blunt question. While I watched though, I saw his face slowly crumble as more tears dripped down his face. "Like you did mommy?"

My eyes widened in horror and I nearly dropped him from sheer grief that washed over me. It wasn't killing the woman that got me, but I killed her in front of her own child. This boy would remember what I did for the rest of his life and be forced to live with the emotional pain and lose. If he lived long that is. After a few seconds I managed to pull my expression together. "I will protect you Romano. And I will take care of you."

Nervously, I knelt down and set the boy on his feet, placing my hands on his shoulders as I looked him in the eyes. Those golden eyes nearly made my heart stop. They looked terrified. They looked distressed. He looked like he was going to start sobbing again. I searched through his eyes for a moment with my own before I spoke. "If you will let me Romano, I will swear on my name that I will watch over you until you can survive on your own. I shouldn't have done what I did. And I want to make things at least a little more right, if you'll let me…. Will you let me Romano?"

He starred at me, looking slightly shocked for a moment before carefully nodding yes. I smiled softly and pulled him into a gentle hug. I know it was stupid and impulsive of me to swear on my name, literally the most sacred part of my identity, but I couldn't live with knowing that a little boy was all alone in the world because of me. "I swear on my name Antonio Carriedo, I will protect you Romano until you bid me to not." I whispered into his tiny neck.

We stayed like that for a minute, his body stiff, probably from shock as I hugged him. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, all I know is that eventually he started shifting where he stood. "What is it?" I asked as I pulled away and stood back up.

"I'm hungry." He said immediately, his golden eyes looking up at me expectantly.

I blinked in distress, what exactly did vampire children eat? Blood most likely but if I recall Francis said there was something special about the type of blood they needed. What was it….. Animal blood? No, that made didn't make any sense. Maybe it needed to be from a living human? Or did it have to be from a dead human?

Sighing I knew I couldn't figure it out and I didn't exactly want to find out what would happen if I gave him the wrong kind, even grown vampires get furious over anyone interrupting their meal, I can't imagine what a toddler would do. So quietly I went over to the closet and pulled out a cloak like gown and motioned Romano over. I bundled him up in it and pulled him into my arms. "We're gonna go find a friend of mine to help us, okay?" I said with a bright smile.

He stared at me for a moment but eventually shrugged and rested his head cutely on my shoulder. "Just don't let the cloak fall off, m'kay? I don't want anyone over reacting to you." I whispered softly to him as I made my way out of our room.

Francis new a great deal about vampires, he did research them after all, so he should know what to do. I mentally said to myself as I walked through the halls of the castle. No one paid me much mind, the only time anyone paid any attention to me was when I passed the room where they kept the vampires that surrendered. The room had gone dead silent, as my ears told me, while I walked past. Naturally the guards were confused but they said nothing to me as I continued down the hall.

It ended up taking a half hour to track down Francis in his room, who still had Gil with him. Awkwardly, I shifted Romano in my arms as I knocked on the door. "Gil? Francis? It's me, let me in." I only had to wait another half minute before the door was opened and I was pulled inside.

"Antonio? Why the hell do you still have that kid?" Gil hissed angrily at me motioning to Romano and sending me a glare. Ignoring him entirely, I sat Romano down on the bed.

"Well I'm not going to kill him, what did you expect me to do with him?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I dunno, put him with the rest of those pathetic leeches that surrendered?! Like you were ordered to?" He hissed back angrily at me, sending a glare at Romano, who calmly met his eyes without flinching.

"Gil, I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" He shot back, moving towards Romano before I stepped in between them.

"Because I promised him I'd protect him until he was old enough to be on his own." I said trying to appear nonchalant about it. "And I swore on my name over it…." I added softly. For werewolves, swearing on your name was kind of a major deal, as long as you cared about you family that is. And for me, my family is everything. Carefully I dragged my eyes up to Gil's to find out his expression.

He looked positively livid. His red eyes were wide in utter anger and he hissed a low growl. He snarled at me and revealed that his canines were coming in, his anger making him lose control on which form he was in. He looked ready to lunge at me.

In the next second though, Francis was in between us and since he broke the eye contact between me and Gil, the tension immediately diffused greatly. "Calm down you two." He began, taking a calming breath as he glanced to the two of us. "Look, Gil, if Toni truly means to take care of this boy that means he'll have to go to the alpha's to get permission. That's on the other side of the continent. Not to mention that seeing how serious he is about this, he truly does consider that boy his responsibility. As much as I disagree with his actions, I respect his wishes. We're his friends and his pack. I refuse to turn my back on him, at least aide him in going to the capital to discuss permission of treating this vampire as his own. Then decide what to do."

Gilbert met Francis's eyes furiously, before glancing at Romano and growling lowly at him. "Fine. I'll help. But only until then, after then, I'm gone until the brat goes." He said angrily, looking away and pouting. His energy seemed to diffuse and he relaxed his stance, as I did as well. Thank heaven; I couldn't take Gil in a fight.

Francis whipped his head around to me. "Not so fast. We'll come with you but if it involves that kid, you will have to do it. We'll protect you, but not him." He said flatly at me, his eyes looking angered. "You know we have people to return to after all."

Carefully I nodded. "I know Francis, I just want to do what's right by my morals. But I understand, I don't blame either of you."

Francis smiled softly and nodded. "Good. Now about you…." He said as he turned his head to look at Romano, who flinched back. "Who are you?" He asked in smooth Spanish.

Romano straightened his posture and calmed himself before replying. "Romano Italia." He said calmly in his soft toddler voice.

"How old are you Romano?" Francis asked carefully.

"Fifteen." He replied softly, to which Francis carefully nodded while Gilbert gawked.

"Toni! If he's fifteen he's plenty old enough to take care of himself! Hell, the better question is why the hell does he still look so young?" Gil growled accusingly at Romano.

"Gil, calm down. Vampires age differently." Francis said as he sat down next to Romano and started examining him for injuries I'm guessing. "Vampires age one year physically every five normal ones. They age one year mentally every three normal ones. And that's not even getting into how once they reach their golden age they stop aging physically for centuries if they're close enough to the royal family in blood strength." He added too himself as he continued to examine Romano carefully. "He clearly means in normal years he's fifteen, making him three physically and five mentally, averaging his age out basically makes him a small, smart four-year-old."

Gilbert sighed, annoyed but shrugged. "Okay so the brat's a small child. How does vampire age correspond to being old enough to live on their own, so I can start my countdown to when we get rid of him?"

Francis rolled his eyes before he dignified what Gilbert said with a response. "Most vampires raise their children until they're eighteen mentally, but I've heard stories of some ditching their children when they're fifteen mentally."

Gilbert loudly groaned. "Are you serious? Thirty years to go?" He asked, incredulous.

Francis nodded as he stopped his examination of Romano and looked to me. "Dead serious. Now I'm sure Toni, you took him here to do more than ruffle feathers and see where we stand. So why did you take him to us? Or I'm guessing me. Especially seeing as he has no physical injuries so it has to be something else vampire related that's bothering you?"

I made a small pained smile. "He's hungry." I offered weakly.

Francis slowly nodded. "And you don't know what to feed him since I doubt you listen to my ramblings of what I've discovered about vampires?" I nodded as he continued. "Most vampire children feed from their parents until they're five physical years old. Unfortunately, we have no living vampires for him to feed from. But if we can find some vampire blood and dilute it with something, we should be able to stretch it out a much longer time then giving it to him straight."

"Where would we find vampire blood?" I asked curiously as Francis chuckled and smiled at me.

"I saw their kitchen down stairs, if we can get a hold of some blood from there, we should be fine. Especially seeing it was pretty thoroughly stocked." Francis said with a calm smile. "I could go get it with you I suppose. Seeing as I doubt you have any idea how much to get for a journey to the capital."

"Why only to there? Wouldn't we need more?" I asked curiously, slightly confused by his words, wouldn't it make more sense to plan as though we're keeping Romano longer instead of at the bare minimum?

"Toni, I'm offended that you think I, as a vampire researcher, have no vampire blood where I live." Francis said with a good-natured roll of his eyes.

I nodded slowly as I went towards Romano, to pick him up to take him with us but Francis waved me off. "Let him stay here. I'm sure we can at least trust Gilbert to not leave him, right?" Francis said giving Gilbert an expectant look, as though to say. _'Please don't kill the kid; it's not that hard to babysit.'_

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively at me and Francis as we left. "Take good care of him while we're gone!" I called back over my shoulder as I shut the door.

~/~/~/~

Damn Antonio and Francis. This brat is the enemy, and somehow I get stuck babysitting him, lovely. Perfectly lovely.

Annoyed, I walk over to the boy, who's starring at me expectantly. "Stop starring, brat, didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to stare?"

He blinked, in utter shock; before without giving any warning other than his face crumpling, he opened his mouth and started to loudly cry. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I quickly went over and picked him up, starting to rock him in my arms. "Hey, kid it's alright, I didn't mean to upset you it's just an –"

And then…. darkness. Well fuck.

~/~/~/~

I heard crying as we walked back down the hallway to where Gilbert and Romano were. We had found plenty of jugs and containers of blood so we should be fine for a journey to the capital as long as we don't linger here too long.

As we got closer the crying got louder…. That couldn't be Romano, could it? My eyes widened in horror, as I immediately shoved the large paper bag into Francis's arms that I had been carrying and dashed the rest of the way down the hall, flinging the door open.

I burst into the room and immediately went to Romano on the floor and pulled him into my arms, calming him as I starred incredulously at Gilbert's unconscious form. "Romano, what the hell happened?"

~/~/~/~

Oh my god, he made this too easy for me. Way too easy. One comment about my mom, from Antonio's point of view, was perfectly reasonable for me to burst into tears. So when Gilbert made it easy for me I seized the opportunity and started crying.

As what could easily be expected, the German panicked, taking me into his arms and starting to bounce me in them, trying to calm me down, apparently realizing his mistake. "Hey, kid it's alright, I didn't mean to upset you it's just an –" He didn't finish the statement as I reached up to his neck and sunk my fangs into his pale skin.

Instantly, he fell to the ground with a thud, and I whimpered from the pain of falling to the ground as I bit down more, the bite knocked him out, seeing as that was my venom's ability. Carefully I continued with the task. Blood holds many things, life energy, power, the whole nine yards. But my goal with biting him was simple. Access his memory.

If we were going to the werewolf capital, than there was no way in hell I could finish figuring out how to destroy this Antonio guy and actually do it by the time we got there if I had to rely on eavesdropping to gain information. But now that he was knocked out I had to work fast, if anyone checked and someone heard the crying stopped for any real period of time it would be suspicious. So quickly, I sipped up some drops of blood and let the flash of information and memories run through my mind,

_Young laughter. Bright green eyes. Tanned skin. Soft touches. Childish fighting. More laughter. Howls. A pact. Blood. Blood. More Blood._

I stopped the stream of memories, having gotten some of last night by accident and removed my fangs. I'll go through the memories later in greater detail. No sense in risking things now on childish impulse.

After I removed my fangs, I licked the wound and watched the puncture wounds heal. Perfect. His memory would be foggy from the bite and he wouldn't remember it. He'd think he tripped and hit his head. So without further ado I took a deep breath and started loudly crying again, readying my story for whenever Antonio and the Frenchman returned.

* * *

AN: I honestly did not expect to make the second chapter so fast. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They made me really happy and kept me on task while I was writing this. Reviews would be amazing, since they keep me motivated to write. But still thank you for reading. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Minor**__ swearing._

* * *

I don't trust Romano.

I know it's a little stereotypical of me, but I just can't. There's something wrong with how he's acting. Most vampire children are fiercely obsessed with their parents. Of course, they eventually grow out of it as they get older, but Romano…. He barely seems bothered in comparison to every other case I've seen.

I know it's horrible that I've seen many cases of vampire children being separated from their mothers, but still. I've had cases where they go so mad with rage they try to chew through steel doors. I've seen others kill everything they can sink their teeth into. Hell, others killed themselves from the madness.

Idly, my eyes wander to Romano again. He's seated happily in a chair sucking on a bottle Antonio found filled with blood. It's just so weird. From what I've discovered, vampire children have an unbreakable connection to their parents to the point they can even sense when something happens to their mother or father without any logical way of them knowing. So how can he be happy and relaxed?

Don't even get me started with how suspicious it is that something happened to Gil the moment Toni and I left. It's almost like something out of a cliché book. A creepy newly found child slowly destroys his caregivers whenever someone turns their back on him.

But then again, Gil remembers tripping. And for his memory to be altered by something Romano did Romano would have to possess advanced powers for vampires. He'd have to have precision that could only be obtained through years of practice. He's a toddler though, if anything any advanced vampire powers would just be beginning to show _slightly, _to hell with him even being able to control them.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This just wasn't adding up. None of it was.

~/~/~/~/~

Francis was sighing a lot. He only does that when he's thinking. It's only been about an hour since me and Francis went to get some blood for Romano, but it feels much longer. Gil was off going to find out when the army was moving out of the castle so we could plan when we were going to leave. I don't like how Francis keeps eyeing Romano. I know what happened was suspicious, but was that really necessary? Gil fell and hit his head, it was simple, right? Nothing too weird.

Okay, maybe I'm just being defensive of Romano. Okay I probably was. Fine, I was being entirely defensive but he's a child. He couldn't have pulled anything off to such a perfect extent.

I was just about to ask Romano how he liked the blood as the door opened. Gil looked thoroughly annoyed as he walked over to the bed and fell back onto his back on it. "That asshole."

Francis blinked a couple times, he always does that when you break him out of his thoughts, before he responded. "What happened now?"

"He left without telling me again!" Ah, he was talking about Ludwig.

Francis raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why'd he leave now? He told you that he'd stay with you for a while, didn't he?" It's true, Ludwig and Gil got into a huge argument about how Ludwig was always avoiding him and that Gil just wanted to spend time with his brother and stay close, seeing how they'd lost so much already. It had ended with Ludwig promising after the final battle here he'd stay with us for a bit.

"He claims he caught the scent of one of those three royal vampire imps that are still alive. He left a note saying he'd make up for it and that he'd be at the capital whenever he's caught the kid." Gilbert made an exasperated gesture in the air above him. "A vampire rates over me! A chance at killing some pathetic little shit that's probably going to die anyway rates over me! What the hell?!"

"Gil, I'm sure it doesn't rate over you. He probably just wants to prove himself." I said calmingly, trying to soothe my friend.

Gil sat up and growled at me. "Don't fucking start. It's dangerous. Not to mention we borderline know nothing about these brats. What if he's out matched? What if something happens? Huh? What if he dies? How will I be able to live with myself Antonio?! He's the only one I can rely on!" Gil growled and at the end yelled at me as he jumped to his feet, looking positively livid.

I blinked and looked away nervously, what was I supposed to say? I bit my lip trying to contain my emotion from the pain of hearing that apparently Gil doesn't consider me and Francis reliable.

~/~/~/~/~

Damn, these mutts really were hardwired differently. Mr. Albino bastard was yelling at Antonio as I watched. Was that really necessary? I nearly voiced the sentiment out-loud when I remembered who his brother was probably going up against.

Marcello probably fled up north to England, he had a close wizard friend there he trusted. There's no way he'd be stupid enough to accidentally let a wolf catch his trail. That left Feliciano…. And if Albino dude's brother was going up against him, he really should worry.

Feliciano was about as lethal and deceptive as vampires come. He was a master at deception. His aura when he tried to seduce someone was so powerful that weaker minds would succumb to him without him having to say a word. It was dangerous. Albino should be worried about his brother.

As though I had spoken aloud, said Albino's head whipped towards me and he glared at me with intense hatred. "Well? What are these heirs to the heir like? Surely even an imp child would know what his eventual masters are like?"

It was hard to stifle my laughter; I was going to have to describe myself to these bastards. How ironic. I shifted nervously and glanced at Antonio, who was staring expectantly at me. Poor guy, I doubt the German was aware of it, but he was using his power as alpha to suppress Antonio's ability to retaliate. The energy vibe made it obvious, but now wasn't the time to admire the fact that I'm fucking talented, now's the time to respond. "I don't think you want to know." I murmured out softly as I looked up at Gilbert with soft, childlike eyes. I made sure I looked as vulnerable as I could possibly look.

"Tell me or we're gonna see how indestructible you are." Albino bastard hissed out at me. The weird French dude looked appalled at his statement while Antonio looked genuinely distressed.

"Please tell him Romano…. For me?" God damnit. Why'd he have to use such a concerned voice? I glanced over at said Spaniard and damnit that was a shitty idea. He was giving me a puppy dog look. The asshole.

I sighed and cleared my throat slightly. "It depends on who your brother's following for whether or not he's in trouble. If he's following Marcello, the youngest, he won't get harmed, but he won't manage to kill him either. Prince Marcello is good friends with the wizards of the North; he'll get there before he can be harmed." God I hate the fact that Grandfather made us be called princes. "Prince Lovino and Prince Feliciano are the twins. They're both very dangerous. Mother told me to avoid them." There, that seemed believable. Fratello and I were avoided. And Marcello was such a scandal everyone talked about him so it wouldn't be surprising if I know more about Marcello then Feli and me.

The Frenchman ran a hand through his hair and gave the albino dude a concerned look. "If they've already left we can't catch up in time. Trust Ludwig and he will be fine."

Mr. Albino bitch looked ready to protest but he didn't seem to have the will to argue with the French guy. "Fine. So now what?"

~/~/~/~/~

"Fine. So now what?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, giving Gil a confused look. "Well, did you get the information you left for to begin with?"

Gil blinked and seemed to be pulled out of the little bubble of worry and concern he had been in before.

"Oh yeah, that stuff." He said, going over and sitting down on the bed calmly. "All the separate packs have been dismissed from here, though the generals and everyone are going to stay until the full moon to make sure all the vampires are really dead before heading back to the capital. The full moon's in four days by the way in case you guys didn't know."

Francis glanced at me and looked expectantly at me. "We should probably leave as soon as night falls today then. The farther ahead of them we are, the better."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wouldn't it be safer to travel with the generals and such? I'm sure there's at least a couple vampires lingering around that could try something if we go out on our own."

Gilbert shook his head in response. "No, Franny's right. It's too dangerous to travel anywhere near them. Yeah, it'd be safer but it'd take all of negative two seconds for someone to ask a million questions about the brat. Not to mention I'm sure there's still angry enough people that wouldn't mind sinking their teeth into him for the hell of it regardless of what Francis or I told them."

Frowning, I nodded in agreement, they were right of course. It would be too dangerous. "Fine, we leave at nightfall tonight, then?"

The sun was just setting as me and Romano walked out of the castle towards a waiting Francis and Gil. Romano was cutely holding onto my hand as we walked. I had him dressed in some clothes we managed to find in the castle and I had a bag for the both of us over my shoulder.

Gil and Francis were both visibly tense at what we were going to have to do. I would have to morph first and Gil and Francis were going to have to make sure Romano didn't flip out or something and explain to him that he needed to hold on very tightly to me or else he'd fly off. And then Francis would have to morph and Gil would have to put our bags on him. Then Gil would get to morph and we'd finally get going.

It's not exactly fun to travel in a group of three, it's highly dangerous and it honestly puts everyone on edge. We nearly always have at least four people. Okay, technically we had four people, but no one counted Romano as an honest forth person.

With a small reassuring smile to Romano I got him to let go of my hand. Francis gently pulled him away from me as I let my instinct take over. Slowly, I leaned forward and into a crouch as I could feel the transformation take place. Fur grew and my body gained muscle in new areas while my feet and hands changed into paws and within three minutes I was completely morphed.

Really, as werewolves we kind of just look like regular wolves. Well, really big, lethal as hell with kickass physical abilities wolves. I ignored my embarrassment at taking so long to morph, I was the youngest so it made sense, but every time I still felt blush come to my cheeks.

Carefully Francis put a shaken Romano on my back and instructed him to hold on tightly. Damn, it was weird having someone actually ride on my back. He felt so cold, almost like he wasn't even living. But I could feel the soft movement of his tiny chest against my back as he leaned forward and got a firm grip on some clumps of my fur. He seemed so tiny. So very tiny and frail.

The notion made a surge of protectiveness go through my system. I had to protect him. I had to protect that small boy.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I realized Francis and Gilbert were taking off and I quickly followed. Away to the capital.

~/~/~/~/~

Okay, don't get me wrong, I really hate the smell of wolves but even I had to admit, hot damn.

For traveling, apparently, I was going to ride on Antonio's back. Which was fine with me, at least some forced physical closeness would get him more used to me and cause him to lower his guard faster, so I wasn't going to argue.

But back to the important shit. Riding on a wolf's back…. Now that's how to fucking live. It felt amazing. Letting my body rest on the warm back of someone else while they do the work is always a plus. But what was truly memorable was feeling his muscles ripple under my body. His strong muscles quickly moving in powerful jerks as he got started before sliding into smooth fluid movements. It was intoxicating.

But of course, I couldn't let some simple admiration of this bastard's muscles distract me. Hell no. Bella meant more to me than that. So at every sharp turn or bump, I would pretend to get frightened and twist painfully on his fur, as though to maintain a better grip but really it was just to hurt him.

With a small sigh though, I ducked my head to the side and let my eyes shut as I decided to clear my mind to wait out this hell ride of mixed emotions.

The sun was going to rise soon when we stopped for the night, or would it be day? Oh fuck it, it doesn't matter.

Regardless, we were settling in to sleep. The Frenchman was already buried away into his sleeping bag, I guess wolves hate the sun too, and the albino freak was just zipping his sleeping bag up.

Antonio seemed to have a larger sleeping bag then a normal one, which was good because I had to burry myself down into the bag as well. After he handed me my bottle of blood from earlier— don't even get me started on the bottle shit— he zipped up the sleeping bag and snuggled down more into it with me.

He was lying on his side and I was laying beside him, facing him with my head at around chest level to him. For a few minutes we just sat there like that while I finished up the bottle of blood and handed it back to him. Calmly, he opened the bag ever so slightly, set the bottle outside of the bag, and zipped the bag back over us before the rising sun's light could touch me.

Francis had told him that vampire children were hypersensitive to light, which was utter bull shit but I wasn't going to say anything, so that's probably why he was being so careful with me. With a calming sigh, he slid his arm over my waist and pulled me to him, "Get some sleep, okay Roma?"

God that's a stupid nickname, he literally just called me Rome. Regardless, I nodded weakly and faked a yawn before shutting my eyes, knowing that they glowed in the dark. Vampire children can sleep for entire days at will but someone my age can barely even take a nap so this was definitely going to be a long day.

It only took me about ten minutes to get bored of lying there, so with a small sigh I let my mind swim over the memories I stole the other day from the German douche.

_Young laughter._

_A pair of bright green eyes seems to stare up at me. "You're right mister; I guess it is inappropriate for me to be so happy."_

_I snorted. "Inappropriate? More like appalling. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? War isn't a day spa. You'll die, kid, with that stupid grin on your face at the rate you're going."_

_Those bright green eyes seem to bore into mine despite them belonging to a young teenage face. "So? If I die being useful, then what's it matter? Isn't that the purpose of lesser members of the pack?"_

_I feel my blood run cold and I shake my head. "You're not disposable. Don't you dare fucking forget it. Besides, it's not even your war. Don't throw your life away for it." I seem to turn away but I freeze as a hand catches my wrist. Damn kid._

_"But it's your war. And you're hurting because of it. I don't want to see you hurting. So I will fight for this war because this war, at least to me, is for you." _

_I feel as though my hearts stopped and hot tears drip down my cheeks. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, kid?"_

_"Antonio Carriedo sir."_

With a small exhale I return to reality. Well that was fucking helpful. Not. But I think the bastard noticed my weird breathing, so best to stay out of the memories for a while, or at least until he goes to sleep. As for now, nothing else to do save go over the plan again soo…

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! It means the world to me, and a review would literally make my day. But anyway, just as a heads up, I probably won't update tomorrow since I have a party to go to but I'll do my best. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Lots and lots of colorful language.**_

* * *

As I felt the grogginess of sleep leave my body I yawned softly, cautiously opening my eyes to see if Antonio had woken up yet. Wait, sleep leaving my body? Did I actually sleep? I haven't slept in months but I slept now, what the honest fuck?

Wait, when vampires sleep their senses get lowered and they lose control of their powers a bit… fuck fuck fuck! Am I still a toddler?! I pulled my hand, with some difficulty, to my face. Oh thank the heavens. Still a midget. But wait…. The aura is weird right now…. So did some power of mine slip?

Carefully, I look up at Antonio, his green eyes wide with confusion as he looked down at me. "Antonio?" I murmured out carefully, shit what did I do? Did I speak in my sleep? Did I bite him? Fuck, this is why I hate sleeping; shit always gets fucked up when I do.

Calmly, I reigned in my powers. I'm a child. So that's in check. No blood in my mouth. I didn't bite anyone. My muscles are tight. So I haven't moved. What the hell is it? Wait is it….? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god.

My natural aura. Fuck! Vampires are hardwired to have something about them that allows them to lure their prey to them. Some have the ability to knock out beings with just a glance, some are so inhumanly strong that no one has a chance of escaping them once they've gotten a grip on them, and unfortunately some have a natural seductive aura, the kind that without too much effort they could make someone melt into putty with just a glance. More unfortunately, that's my power. Most of the time, vampires only use their power when they're hunting, as an added advantage to get someone close enough to bite.

I let my aura go out of check and now I was stuck staring up at Antonio who had a mixture of utter confusion and slight disgust on his face. "Antonio, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in that pathetically small toddler voice of mine.

Slowly, he shook his head as he broke from his trance. "No…. you're fine Romano…. It's okay." He said, patting my back reassuringly. "You did nothing wrong."

I nodded softly before I felt something kick me through the sleeping bag, causing me to jump forward onto Antonio and hiss at the offending object that hit me.

"Chill kid, I'm just waking you guys up." It was the German dude's voice; ugh I really didn't want to get up yet.

Antonio shifted and nodded for some ungodly reason; Antonio, you idiot the only one who can see you is me. "Alright Gil, we'll be out shortly."

~/~/~/~/~/~

Ugh I hate days after running all night. See, the thing is, even if we sleep for twelve hours, running for twelve hours shoots your stamina and energy, so consequently we can't run in wolf form the entire time we travel.

So, we are literally trudging through the woods in our human forms. Romano was clinging to my back as we walked. He just didn't have the stamina to walk with us, so I let him ride on my back much to Gil's and Francis's annoyance.

We've been walking for hours and honestly we were all starting to get tired. "Would anyone argue if we stopped at that river over there to take a break?" Francis just said loudly, seeing as Gil was in front of him and I was behind him.

"Hell no." Gil immediately responded.

"Nope. I wouldn't mind either."

Break time it was.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Finally, we're taking a break. Thank god, my legs fell asleep hours ago. Plus, I needed to get some distance to keep my cool. I can't believe I screwed up like that when I went to sleep last night. What was I, a child still not in full control of their abilities? Oh shut up, I get I'm a toddler but that doesn't mean anything else was.

Carefully I walked by the edge of the river and a shiver went down my spine. If I fell in, would I survive? Or would the cold brisk current kill me? If I could get back to my normal form I'd be fine but to do that I'd need to drink blood from a living being. So unless I got lucky I'd have to catch a fish, or rely on those mutts.

In all honesty it was probably a bad idea to wander away like this, but I needed to clear my mind, or it'd all be pointless. Hell, at this rate I'd have to return to my normal form for a bit before we reached their capital. But not here. If I tried here it'd be more than stupid, it'd be suicidal. They said the full moon was coming up…. Wolves have been known to celebrate on full moons, so that'd probably be a good time since they'd most likely be distracted.

Plus, vampires are stronger during the full moon and if we had any tracking us in hopes of killing me in this form, they'd try on the full moon. Regardless, I need to calm my mind now, for the time being. I need blood. Maybe living? It'd only break my spell if I let it, so it wouldn't be too bad. Okay, living it was. I just needed a sip, just enough to get my fix. I wouldn't even kill them.

So, breaking the rules about the boundaries Antonio set for me, I wandered away from the river. Slowly, cautiously, I let my senses kick in. I could sense the three by the river, still assuming I was exploring the nearby area. Deeper in the forest though, in a small meadow, there was a tiny heartbeat. A girl, probably in her teens. She'd do. Plus if I let my aura be sensed she'd be putty in my hands. I sensed another heartbeat a mile or so away, but other than that there was no one for miles. Good.

As I made my way to the clearing, fangs already out and my aura already leaking around me, my eyes locked on the girl. She had soft blonde hair and large, innocent green eyes. I slowly got closer, about to speak to get her attention, fully intending to play the innocent young child lost in the night trying to find his way home trick but that was before she turned and made eye contact with me. Fuck…. Was that Lill-?! But I was torn from my thoughts as a set of large jaws clamped on my shoulders and yanked me to the ground. I let my aura disappear but I couldn't force my fangs back as I fought at the large wolf. Its eyes bore furiously into me as I flailed and did my best to scream. Shit Shit shit! If that was Lilly then shit….. The other heartbeat had to have been Vash.

I whimpered loudly as I tried to shove the other off. It was no use, he was furious, and I didn't have half of my natural strength. I felt blood starting to pour from where his teeth were lodged into my skin and my vision started to fade. Vampires aren't designed to lose blood…. We can't even bleed much without losing consciousness…. And at this rate I was a dead man….. No one was going to save me…..

I think I heard Lilly scream as Vash was tackled off of me…. But there was still too much blood….. So with an undignified whimper I slipped into unconsciousness.

~/~/~/~/~/~

The scent of blood is what alerted us to something being wrong. Where was Roma? He had been exploring, but with one whiff of the air I could tell he had wandered off too much. Damn, what the hell happened? The three of us exchanged glances with each other until my eyes widened in realization. That was vampire blood. Not anything else… oh god no… there were no vampires for miles save Romano.

So before Gil and Francis could stop me, I took off into the forest. I had been sprinting in human form and at some point I transformed into a wolf. Within a minute I had made it to the clearing where the scent originated. Fuck… that looked like Gil's cousin Vash…. What was he doing here? I was going to ask until I saw Romano's small body in his jaws, viciously being torn at. My veins filled with anger and in the next moment I had Vash yanked off Romano, effectively pinning him to the ground.

I don't know how long I heard the screams of a girl, or how long I had my jaws around Vash's neck, before I felt myself being flung off of Vash. Whoever did it was in a hurry though. I had been flung against a tree, my mind fuzzy. What happened…? Carefully I returned myself to human form, grimacing at all the blood on me. I was covered in it. My mind was getting fuzzy…. What the hell was going on?

Eventually I realized Gil had a cloth being pressed to my face, as one was to his. "Antonio, get a grip." He murmured to me. I looked at him, dazed before blinking, clearly confused. He frowned and continued. "The brat's blood is toxic; it's clogging up your senses through your sense of smell."

I stared at him in disbelief as my eyes drifted over to the rest of the field. Vash was sitting with a girl who was anxiously tending to his wounds. She was coughing pretty badly though, despite the fact she was holding a cloth to her mouth and nose. On the other side, Francis was tending to a bloody form in the grass. "Why isn't Francis being affected? Or Vash?" I asked, turning my head to Gil.

He shrugged. "Probably because they're older, Vash is about as old as Francis." Gil said with a small shrug. "And the girl with Vash is probably Lilly, considering how badly the scent is affecting her." Ah, that made sense. We had heard rumors that the reason Vash had declined the position of head of the German pack was because he had fallen for a young wolf who wanted nothing to do with power and being anything of major importance to the race. Especially considering she probably would get criticized for being so young if she did. Her name had been supposedly Lilly, so that must have been her. It was a miracle that she was still conscious everything considered about the blood in the air though.

Slowly, realization dawned on me, and I jerked my head back towards Francis. "Is that Romano he's with?" I asked cautiously.

Gilbert nodded solemnly. "Yes it is." I made a move to get up and go towards them but Gil held me back. "Toni, let him do what he's always done… it's not a pretty sight…. You shouldn't see the brat like that…. He's pretty mangled up."

I felt my words get caught in my throat and I whimpered from the pressure I felt in my chest. Damnit… why'd I let him leave my sight? How could I have been so irresponsible? He was a child. And Vash was doing what any wolf would've done. And thank god he didn't like killing or Romano would probably be long dead. I removed the cloth from my mouth and took in one deep inhale.

Immediately I jerked the cloth back over my mouth as Gil starred at me like I was crazy. The toxic scent of the blood was thick in the air but I could also smell the life of a vampire in the air… good. That meant Romano was still alive. Thank god.

Gilbert and I sat there for a minute, letting the air calm in silence before groggily we both walked over to Vash. I owed him an apology I suppose. Cautiously we sat a yard or so away from Vash and the girl. She had long since finished patching up Vash and he was currently holding her close to him with and arm around her shoulders. They seemed in sync and it was cute, but I had to focus.

Gil eventually broke the silence, Lilly and Vash were watching Francis so they hadn't really looked at us yet, and caught their attention. "So…. How's it been going cuz?"

Lilly looked at Vash a bit surprised clearly and slightly expectantly before he finally spoke. "Wondering why the hell you're traveling with a vampire pup. And why it matters so much to the point that Francis is working so hard to save it." Vash said, finishing as he turned and looked sternly at Gilbert.

I've never met Vash before, but I had heard the stories. He was the oldest out of Gil and his cousins, and the sternest, though Roderick supposedly came in a close second. Roderick…. Focus Toni, now was not the time to remember past lovers. Gil hadn't seen Vash in years though. Apparently when they were younger, Gil and Vash spent a lot of time together, until Gil started befriending Francis. Supposedly Francis and Vash used to be good friends until there was a falling out… and now Vash detested Francis. I had never asked about it, as Gil and Franny always got uncomfortable when it was brought up, but now I wished I had.

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard, we took the vampire's castle…. And now we're heading back to the capital." Gilbert supplied edgily, a little nervous with the glare Vash was giving Francis.

"So he's a prisoner?" Lilly asked curiously, her eyes going back over to Romano. There was an odd look in her eyes, I didn't like it. And I would've verbally questioned it if it wasn't for the fact I could still feel Vash's anger… it would probably be a bad idea to push his buttons any further.

I shook my head in response, staring at her and making her jump when she looked at me from the intensity of my gaze I suppose. "Hardly. I killed his mother and I'm merely taking responsibility for my actions. If they surrendered we were ordered to spare them, but he's clearly still a child. So we're going to the capital to ask permission for me to take care of him until he can handle being on his own."

A look of pure disbelief crossed her face for a moment before she calmly nodded. "Ah, okay." She whispered softly in turn before looking back over at Romano, worry crossing her face.

Vash raised an eyebrow at me. "So I'm guessing you're Antonio?"

Carefully, I nodded, "Si, I am."

He merely nodded in turn, not verbally responded. I guess he's heard of me? That's surprising. But I guess not too much. Gil and I have been friends for centuries, so I guess the more surprising thing would be that I hadn't met Vash face to face yet.

The four of us sat in silence for a moment before Francis walked over, his face solemn and his shoulder's low. Panic flooded my veins and the moment he sat down I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Romano's gonna be okay, right?"

Francis blinked surprised, reading the worry and concern in my eyes. "Relax, he's not dead Antonio, I just wanted to leave him there so we could all talk for a moment about what must have happened without risking waking him, though I doubt he'll wake for a while."

Calmly I let my muscles relax and I nodded softly. "Oh…. Okay…." I murmured, shifting back into a more relaxed position.

Francis continued after looking at me for a moment. "He's not in good shape, but he should live. He lost a lot of blood and he looks more like a mummy than a vampire right now." He paused and laughed dryly, "Vash you really did a number on him." before continuing. "But as long as we're careful and give him shots of blood he should even wake before the full moon." He said with a hopeful smile.

Thank god. I let a small smile cross my face and I felt like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders. I don't know what I would've done if he died. Especially if it was from my own carelessness.

"But the real question is…. What exactly happened?" Francis continued, his eyes going to me, then Vash, then Lilly. "Would anyone care to explain so we can figure out what on Earth happened?"

Vash looked carefully at Lilly who looked innocently up at him in turn. "Lilly? What did happen before I showed up?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I was enjoying the meadow when I sensed a presence. I had turned to look and just saw the boy… Romano is his name as you call him… and then you showed up Vash."

Vash nodded as he looked at Francis. "I saw a vampire near one of my own. I only reacted naturally." He supplied with no guilt in his eyes.

I continued the story. "And I only reacted naturally to how one would if someone saw one of their own being brutally bitten and torn at."

Francis nodded slowly. "And then Gil and I showed up, separating you two."

Everyone continued talking but I got distracted watching Lilly, her eyes were almost glued to Romano, only stopping when she needed to look at Vash. I wish I could sense aura, then maybe I could figure out what was up with her. Eventually she stood and moved to go towards Romano. When Vash touched her wrist carefully, as though asking what she was doing, she gave him a small, sad smile. "I feel like I should apologize. It was my fault after all." He frowned, clearly concerned but nodded and let her go. I nearly followed her, but Vash sent me a stern glare so I stayed in my seat, watching her from a distance.

~/~/~/~/~/~

God… what was going on? I wondered carefully to myself as I kneeled down next to the unconscious Italian boy. He looked so pained… the poor thing. I felt guilt wash over me slightly as I leaned down and kissed his forehead, taking his hand into mine.

I really wish this wasn't how we met a second time, but what I wished more, admittedly, was that I knew why these 'circumstances' brought us together. I rubbed a small circle into his hand. What was he doing with Francis, Gil, and their Spanish friend, truly?

His mother was long dead, and he wasn't a child. That I knew for sure. Those eyes I'd recognize anywhere. Even if he was called a different name. Even if he was a different physical age. Even if he wasn't acting like himself. Carefully I let the memory enter my mind of the time I had gotten so foolishly caught.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_"Let me go! Stop it, please!" My cries seemed to fall on deaf ears though as I was thrown into a room. It was dark but my night vision made it easy to see, regardless. It was a bedroom…. Oh god what have I gotten myself into? A shiver of fear went down my spine as I saw a man, probably in his early twenties turn around to look at me. His eyes were molten gold and the moment our eyes locked I knew he lusted for my blood._

_We stared at each other for a moment, his lustful eyes into my terrified ones, before his expresion melted into one of concern and worry. "You've gotten yourself into one hell of a mess, miss."_

_Carefully he walked over to me, giving me time to react. I felt fear course through my veins but I was paralyzed and couldn't move. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my cheek as he leaned in to my neck with his mouth. My life flashed through my eyes. Oh god…. No…. I'm too young to die….. I felt tears gush my cheeks as I waited for his fangs to bite into my skin._

_I waited….. and waited…. But nothing. Softly I heard his voice in my ear. "You're not meant to die yet." He pulled away and stood back up, not breaking eye contact with me. "If you'll cooperate, I can save your life." He whispered softly._

~/~/~/~/~/~

I could never forget those golden eyes. Not in this life time. They were amazing. I didn't know why he did it. I still don't honestly. But it was thanks to him I'm alive. I later learned he was a vampire prince. And that was terrifying but I'm guessing he was the older one, mainly from the horrible stories I had heard about the younger.

The entire time as he saved me he gave me reason after reason as to why he was doing it. He didn't like killing someone so young. I looked too much like a lamb to slaughter. He hadn't really been hungry. He knew I'd be missed and he couldn't risk that. He wasn't in the mood for blood so sweet. He thought I wouldn't taste good. He wanted to screw with his grandfather by refusing the blood he'd been given. He wanted to see how I looked when I was older. They all seemed like petty lies if you asked me.

I fiddled with my necklace absentmindedly. It was a small vampire fang. He had given it to me when we parted ways, saying that it would make me seem more threatening and less of a target.

Slowly, with slight tears of worry in my eyes, I leaned down and kissed the other's forehead. "Just what have you gotten yourself into, Lovino?"

* * *

AN: Oh my god I'm sorry this took so long ;n; I got writers block the first time I tried writing this and then the power went off for like twelve hours the other day so I couldn't write at all. I made it a bit longer to make up for it. Unfortunately schools starting back up soon *cough*should've been today but the blizzard pushed it to tomorrow*cough* so I unfortunately won't be able to write as much but I'll do my best to update the story when ever I get a chance. I hope you liked the story ^^ And thanks to all the crazy awesome people who reviewed it, they really made my day :D Until the next chapter, bye~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Swearing and brief references to sex.**_

* * *

It was a lot harder to carry an unconscious Romano then a conscious one. Plus, I had to be at least a hundred times more careful with him now. In the end, we decided the easiest way to travel would be to get him curled up in a sleeping bag and strap the sleeping bag onto my back. It was uncomfortable to say the least. But it was entirely necessary. As we traveled, we got farther and farther North, closer and closer to the Capital, so consequently it got a hell of a lot colder.

Regardless it was closing in on sunrise, meaning we'd be stopping soon. Which is fantastic, in my opinion. These straps started hurting hours ago, and Romano is heavier than I thought.

It's been a couple days since the incident with Vash and Lilly. Tomorrow night, er, tonight since its early morning is the full moon. Romano was supposed to be healed by now. And I'd be lying if I wasn't worried out of my mind. Francis can't explain it. Gil has nothing to say on the matter. And I'm pretty close to getting sick with worry, again.

As we stopped, Gil and Francis transformed back first, quickly bundling up before removing the straps from me, thank god, and getting the sleeping bag with Romano off me. I quickly transformed back to a human just in time for Francis to hand me the bundled up Romano. I'm glad I have Francis helping me. I don't think Romano would've made it this long otherwise.

~/~/~/~

There was a lot of darkness, a lot lot of darkness.

I had felt a similar pain multiple times before, but it still startled me. I hated being on the brink of death. Okay, I know that's a stupid thing to say, but really, it sucks.

What happened this time, anyway? Everything's fuzzy….. And cold…. Very cold.

I can slowly feel my limbs coming back alive. It was getting warmer…. But my body still felt cold. Fuck, I need blood. Fratello is never so lazy to let me get this deprived, so who is taking care of me? Wait… I think my memories are coming back…. Oh….. Yeah…. That's what happened…..

I think I'm in a really big bed. I hear a lot of other heart beats…. Ouch! Fuck my head hurts….. And the suns coming up….. Ugh. Fuuuuuuck.

Groggily I feel my eyes flutter open. "Tonio?" My voice croaked out weakly. But in the next second I was being painfully crushed against a tanned chest.

"Roma! Thank god you're alright…. I was so scared….. Please forgive me for letting you out of my sight, it was horrible of me! I'm so glad you're okay though! You looked so sick and I was so scared. I was so afraid we'd lose you in the blizzard! But you're awake now and that's what matters! I'm so sorry I didn't keep a better eye on you Roma. I'll do better next time. I promise this won't happen again. Please don't hate me. I just want to protect you and I'm just really bad at it. Just take it easy though. We can do whatever you need so you stay okay. You're really important to me and I was so worried. I got sick at least three times from worry. Gil and Francis got really mad at me for that but it doesn't matter as long as you're okay. How're you feeling? Do you need something to eat? Some blood? Or some medicine? How about some sleep? What can I get you Roma? Is it too warm in here? Or too cold? I can cuddle up next to you and warm you up if you want. You feel really cold. Like ice cold. I mean Francis said vampires are really cold and I know they are from experience but you feel, like, dead cold. Not that I think you're dead! No you're very much alive! Vampires are people too! That's what my mom always taught me. Everyone's a person too. Even the bad guys. Not that I think vampires are the bad guys! No I've met loads of really good vampires! I once even talked to one! Plus I hear you guys are great cooks! Werewolves aren't called great cooks! We're called lousy cooks! It's considered rare if you can cook and you're a werewolf! Which is why you should never go to a restaurant owned by werewolves. The food will suck. It will be horrible. I've tried it once. It was the worst decision I've ever made. And since you're a growing vampire, you need good food! Not that bad mushy stuff werewolf restaurants try to pass off as real food. You need your vita-"

"Please. Shut up." I growled out. My god he could talk. What the honest fuck? How did that topic even get to werewolf restaurants? Like, seriously.

Antonio clearly relaxed by me speaking because his muscles loosened and the smile in his voice was evident as he spoke, "So how are you feeling?"

I mentally debated for a moment. How would this be described by a child to a werewolf if said child has never had a near death experience before? "I feel really cold….. I think I need food, Tonio." I muttered out softly, trying not to lose the whole 'innocent' façade despite everything.

"Food like people food or blood food?" He asked cautiously, clearly nervous for my response.

"Both." I said surprising everyone in the room. Francis turned to me and looked more than a bit surprised, immediately speaking before Antonio could even get over his shock.

"Young vampires need to consume normal food to survive?" Well fuck, time to lie. Vampires never actually need anything other than blood. But for those who could handle it, normal food was a delightful luxury. And I definitely needed a fix, something tiny and special that could help me out.

I wasn't dead, but I definitely wasn't out of the woods yet. Consequently, I need food and I needed a lot of it. If I was in my normal form and these mutts weren't here, I'd have drained at least three people by now. And I'd even be feasting on the finest food Italy had to offer. Which would be fucking amazing. My stomach nearly growled at the thought. Quickly pushing it out of my mind though, and before my mind could recall how it wouldn't be uncommon to indulge in some rough passionate sex to recover, I focused back on the present situation.

"Well, we don't really need it. But I'm really really hungry, and I've been dying for something to eat. And whenever I'm this hungry mommy would always treat me to extra blood." I sighed sadly, as though I was talking about something sorrowful and not utter bullshit like it was. "But I understand that we don't have enough to spare….. So I was hoping some normal food could help fill the void, you know?" I said looking up at the Frenchman hopefully.

"I don't know….." He mumbled, looking reluctant. Damnit, I need my fix. And I need it badly. I wouldn't last long fighting my instincts without a fix. I just needed one so badly. And guiltily, I would do anything it took to get it.

"Come on Francis, it's just a little food, what could it hurt?" Antonio cut in, aiding me, thank god.

With a sigh, Francis agreed that he guessed it couldn't hurt and that they'd get me some food. Finally.

~/~/~/~

I smiled down at Roma as we happily walked through town. Okay, I was probably the only happy one, but I can't recall caring since Roma didn't seem to be upset.

The cold sun was beating down on us but Romano was carefully covered head to toe in a dark cloak, leaving only his face visible. After we all had agreed that it wasn't that big of a deal if Romano had some food, we had started preparing ourselves for the excursion.

We had argued a large amount about who was going and how safe it was until finally we reached a mildly agreeable conclusion. We would give Romano a fair amount of blood, cover him up from the sun, and then the four of us would go out into town to find a place to eat. It seemed like a good idea partially because we couldn't decide who would stay in our inn room and because we were all so hungry this just seemed like the best idea to get everyone food quickly.

Which brought us to the present situation. We were happily walking through the market, each eating a different piece of food we had bought. Romano was quietly eating a tomato, as was I, Gil was eating a potato, and Francis was eating a crepe. We had gotten a bit distracted from the food when we saw the town's little market that they going on right now. It started when Gil saw some 'awesome' masks that he thought were just the coolest thing ever. Then Francis saw a medical herd stall, and once me and Roma spotted the tomatoes, we were doomed to be stuck out longer than anticipated.

Romano tugged on my sleeve and murmured to me. "Tonio? I have a headache…. Can we go back soon? The sun hurts." Awww~! He was so cute!

"Sure Roma, we can go back soon!" I borderline sang, causing both Francis and Gil to roll their eyes at me. They clearly weren't amused with my antics and my obvious mental cooing over how adorable Romano was.

We kept shopping throughout the market for a while, naturally purchasing more supplies for our journey, considering it was getting colder fast, and we got some more of each of our respective favorite foods.

After a while we started walking back. The inn we had gotten a room at was in the outskirts of town which meant we had a bit of a walk ahead of us. It was peaceful…. Nice and relaxing even. A small smile graced my lips. This was nice. Just me, my best friends, and my adorable Romano. He was so cute~!

As we walked I started whistling but suddenly I heard a hiss from Gil. "Shut up Antonio! We've got company!"

Instantly I pushed Romano forward as we a;; sharply turned on our heels to see a pair of cloaked figures approach and stopping a few yards away. One was taking the lead while the other had their arms oddly behind their back. The hoods were up so it was impossible to tell who they were but their scents reeked of a very over powering scent of werewolf.

"Who are you?" Gil hissed out, red eyes sharp in anger, clearly on guard.

The taller figure chuckled slightly and pushed back his hood, revealing a head of pale blond hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow at us in confusion. "Gilbert? Is that question really necessary?" Oh god, it was Ludwig!

Gil visibly relaxed and smiled weakly at his brother. "Sorry, I've just been a little tense lately. A lot has been going on….." He said, trailing off, looking at Romano who shrank behind me more, his eyes glued to the still hooded figure.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and looked at Romano. "Does he have something to do with it? And why does he smell like Vash?"

Gil laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and looking away. "Well, he's kind of Antonio's charge now…. And Vash nearly killed him…. We're actually heading to the Capital to get permission for Toni to take care of him." Ludwig frowned and nodded slowly as he listened, watching Romano carefully. "So what are you doing here, anyway?" Gil asked carefully.

Ludwig looked over at the still hooded figure as he made a gesture to take the hood off. "Well, as you guys know…. I was chasing one of the princes of the vampires…."

Slowly, the figures hood fell down revealing a pale skinned Italian. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel and his hair a lovely auburn. Stretched across his face was a kind smile that seemed to make the entire day brighter. He looked beautiful…. But my thoughts immediately snapped back to normal as my eyes locked on the two fangs sitting on top of his lower lip. He burst into a fit of giggles, noticing my expression.

Ludwig gave the vampire an apprehensive look, not exactly liking the devious expression the hazel eyed teen had. "Well, I caught him. And currently we were just heading back to the Capital so I can turn him in."

We all nodded in understanding; at least he caught the creature and remained unscathed, as his appearance indicated. That's good. Without much hesitation, Gil and Ludwig started discussing something in German while Francis eyed the prince carefully.

Slowly though, my eyes drifted to the vampire prince, he was eyeing Romano, and there was something dark in his eyes.

~/~/~/~

Shiiiiiit….. Why'd it have to be Feliciano? I really didn't want to run into him yet…. At least not until I had finished my vengeance….. Well fuck.

Currently he was trying to pierce holes through me with his eyes, as he was giving me an anything but sweet, loving twin look. His eyes were filled with clearly dark emotions, as his aura screamed of it as well. Blood lust…. Rage…. Anger….. Excitement….. All of which were very very bad for me.

Carefully and softly, he started murmuring to me in Italian. _"Hm, what's this? The Spaniard's quite your type, brother."_

I shifted slightly, uncomfortable. What was I supposed to say? Fuck off? That would make it seem like he was more of my equal then a superior and that would give me away in an instant.

_"Come now? Nothing to say to your little brother?" _He urged, clearly trying to start something.

I held my tongue though; there was no way I was going to screw up so easily.

_"Of course….. I have to keep up my cover too….. Seeing as ironically enough, we're both undercover." _ He flashed me a dangerous smirk. _"So, you won't mind if I do something to keep up appearances…. Would you? No, of course not…. Now just don't make much of a fuss and neither of our covers will be blown~!" _ He sang happily.

I didn't even have time to react as, in the next split moment, he lunged forward at me, fangs aimed straight for my neck.

I shrieked softly, moving to jump away as the blond mutt grabbed Feliciano and flung him back with a growl. "Don't you even think about it!"

Antonio hissed and stood in front of me defensively, as though ready for a fight, eyes filled with raw rage while he glared at Feliciano. Fuck….. Feli, why did you do that?

~/~/~/~

After that…. It was decided that it would be best if we didn't room in the same inn as Ludwig and his captive. With a hasty good-bye Ludwig dragged his prisoner off while we were left standing there, Romano clinging desperately to my leg, crying softly.

Damn that brat, I'll get even with him for him scarring poor, sweet Romano so bad.

~/~/~/~

I laid in bed, trying to analyze the events that had recently passed. So much was going on.

That energy nearby could be none other's than Feliciano's unfortunately, meaning that they hadn't left yet. Which obviously meant trouble. A lot of trouble. If he wanted the throne…. I'd be a dead man. Or I'd have to blow my cover to defend myself. Both of which would be horrible. We honestly never thought that the time would ever come that one of us would have to accept the spot on the throne that had been ours since birth. We always joked about how our kids would have to deck it out. That there was no way both Grandfather and Father would die in our lifetimes.

I remember those old times, dressed in the finest of clothes, in a sunny garden, laughing and giggling. Normal vampire children obviously would have fried in an instant. But our bloodline was obviously strong. So we laughed and played. We were lavished in the finest of fine…. It was a lovely time, shortly before this war started. We had never met an assassin. We had never had to fight for our lives. And we had never met true pain. But that was a long time ago….

Reluctantly, I forced the old memories from my mind and focused more fully on the present situation. If fratello was this close…. And judging by the encounter earlier….. He was out for blood. My blood. Which meant we were officially enemies. I couldn't let my guard down for a while then. One slip up, and that could be my life. Feliciano clearly let himself get caught. He's not that weak, or stupid. And plus, since it seemed that German bastard he was with was working alone, Feliciano could easily kill him if he desired. Just what angle was he playing at? And that look he gave me after looking at Antonio….. He better not try anything.

That of course brought me to the topic of Antonio. What about Antonio? He was still my goal…. Right? I wasn't really second guessing myself after his reaction to me waking up, was I? The bastard was nearly in tears of relief….. And his aura dripped of sincerity. What the hell was up with him? We're natural born enemies…. He shouldn't care about what happens to me…. But everything he said and acted like proved otherwise.

But seriously though, what the fuck! Who gets so worked up just because their newest problem isn't dead? I'm a pain in the fucking neck. It's been proven countless times. All the blood he has to keep for me. Keeping werewolves from murdering me. Keeping vampires from taking a sip from me. Keeping me alive…. Seriously. I would literally hate to take care of me. I'm a pain.

But he sounded so concerned…. So worried about me….. God damnit brain shut up! He doesn't care! It's called guilt and you know it! He just cares because he feels guilty about what happened. And he better fucking feel guilty….. But still….. But nothing! I have to stay more focused than ever on my goal.

On the slim chance that Feliciano isn't out for my blood, I have to make sure my resolve it stronger than steel. My goal is to get revenge. Plain and simple. Nothing more. Nothing less. And I will be damned if I don't get it.

A chill of fear ran down my spine as I continued to think. Tonight was the full moon. The timing of running into Feliciano couldn't have been a coincidence. This was planned. Especially considering all good vampire legends start and end with full moons. It is a time of power for vampires.

Not to mention, it is tradition for leaders of the clans and race to assume power on the night of a full moon. Another chill went down my spine. Tonight would be hell. Something was going to happen. Unfortunately, in this form I couldn't pinpoint what exactly it would be. All I knew was that the next twenty four hours could make or break my plan and my life.

* * *

AN: Oh god was this hell to write. I kept having things happen that would leave me in no emotional condition to write or severe writer's block. Thankfully, its finally finished! I'm so happy I finally put together this chapter~ Anyway, I'll probably be able to update every week now but idk if I'll be able to shrink the time in between updates with school and all. But I'll definitely tell you all you guys' loving reviews really kept me trying again and again at this. It makes me so happy to read about what you guys think of this. ^^ Anyway, how would anyone feel about a smut scene coming up? I've been playing with the idea and I just can't decide whether I should make it explicit or not. Idk opinions on it would be great and damn this is too long. Thanks so much for reading! You guys are all incredibly awesome! Until the next chapter everyone~ ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING: Swearing, cussing, sexual themes, and sex. **_

* * *

Oh god….. It felt so good…..

A pair of gorgeous hazel eyes boring into mine. The cold bricks on my back. The hot kisses trailing down my chest. The sound of heavy breathing in my ears. And oh god that voice….

How the hell did I go from helping Gil's bro keep an eye on his prisoner to getting laid? I don't actually think I care though…..

~/~/~/~ A few hours earlier ~/~/~/~

It honestly had been a while since we all went to a club together. At least a few years. Well, probably more like a decade or so since Francis settled down with Joan and lately Gil had been chatting up the Canadian. Regardless, I missed it.

It's not like we really did much club like stuff when we went to a club together, but we still chatted up hot chicks and dicks. I guess I just appreciated the wingman backing me up, even if I rarely actually got laid. The thrill of the chance was enough to get my blood going.

So how, you ask, did I end up at a club with my two bro friends while I had a toddler to look after? Well, we had just gotten Romano to bed when there was a knock at our door. Apparently the little prisoner of Ludwig's was demanding that he go out tonight or he'd try to escape. So, instead of going to the hassle of trying to handle him he agreed and got the three of us. Then the little asshole, don't even get me started on how much of a piece of shit he is for trying to hurt Romano, dragged us to a club. So here we are.

The beat of the club music was infecting my bones as I watched the sea of people dance from my seat at our table on the balcony area overlooking the dance floor. I could see Ludwig getting dragged around by Feliciano. Gil was sitting with me while Francis got us some more drinks. For how chaotic it was, it was admittedly pretty relaxing. It almost felt like old times.

Francis returned and handed Gil and me our drinks calmly before starting to talk to Gil about something but I paid them no mind. Something was keeping my mind and eyes focused and on the dance floor. I don't know why. It was almost like I was being told by something that I needed to watch for what was about to happen.

A shiver ran down my spine in anticipation for some reason and it startled me. I didn't feel fearful or worried, I felt excited. As though I was about to see something that could change my entire life.

Eventually, I noticed Ludwig and Feliciano bee lining across the dance floor towards the entrance. A jolt went through my body at the thought that maybe they were leaving but when Feliciano stopped I realized they were just going to a certain spot. Wait…. Maybe it was a certain person because, I might be wrong, but it seemed like Feliciano was talking to someone. It was hard to make out the features of the other but they had tan skin and a dark jacket.

After a minute or so, Feliciano seemed to grab the others hand or something and started dragging him through the crowd with Ludwig trailing after him. Eventually Feliciano reached the steps to the balcony and started coming up. I lost sight of him right about then but I knew he was coming to our table.

Within a moment or two he showed up at the edge of the table, arm slinged over the figure he had pulled through the crowd's shoulder and a bright smile plastered on his face. Ludwig though, was frowning behind him, not seeming overly amused.

The man had tanned skin and was nervously avoiding eye contact. His eyes were a beautiful gold and his hair a lovely dark brown with tiny hints of red maybe tied back in the tiniest ponytail. His outfit… oh god was he hot. His body was thin but slightly toned with perfect muscles. But his outfit was definitely good looking. A black leather jacket on top a dark blood red v-neck shirt and tight fitting pants that the details were hard to make out in the poor lighting the room had.

"Hi guys~ this is my friend Azzo Ravioli~!" Feliciano sang out happily, eyes flashing over to his friend as though to see his reaction.

His friend's head jerked around, staring at Feliciano incredulously, looking furious and alarmed at the same time. "The fuck Feliciano?!"

Francis blinked slowly, seeming skeptical, "Your name is Azzo Ravioli…? And you're Italian?"

Azzo's face got covered in the most adorable blush and he sighed weakly. "My parents hated me a lot." He said with a small sigh while Feliciano seemed to cuddle up next to him and nuzzle his face with his cheek. Azzo looked clearly disgusted and lightly pushed the other away. "Off, you reek of blood."

Gil's eyes locked on Azzo at the comment and he frowned deeply. "You're not a werewolf but you have a sense of smell strong enough to be repulsed by the scent of blood on him? What are you?"

The new Italian faltered clearly and he shifted nervously. "I've studied with the wizards up north in England. I have some spells always up, one of which heightening my sense of smell. Although, right now, I definitely wish it wasn't." He supplied, regaining his calm.

Francis nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Sit with us." He said gesturing to the space next to Gil. Azzo seemed cautious but he sat down anyway.

I don't know why but I felt drawn to him, this Italian that was friends with the enemy. It was weird; something about him just attracted me to him. And god did I want to get closer.

~/~/~/~

I don't exactly remember how I got from there to here and why I was letting someone other than the one I was lusting over earlier go down on me but the hot mouth on my cock kept my mind off of it.

The sound of my dick sliding down his throat, my moans, and the pleasure surging through my body was enough to keep my mind from focusing too much on the logic of the entire situation.

God his mouth was so hot…. And that tongue of his….. With a soft cry I came right into his mouth. He eagerly swallowed it all and sucked until no more came out.

Slowly he stood up and started kissing me again, his hands dragging down my chest and his hot tongue exploring my mouth fervently. God it felt so good….

Slowly his mouth drifted lower and lower again until it rested on my neck… God that was gonna leave a hickey….

~/~/~/~

Damn that bastard! When I get my hands on him I will fucking kill him!

How dare he!? How dare he! That little cunt….. I swear I will tear his throat open and paint this entire place with his blood.

I swear, he is so fucking sensitive. So, yeah, I guess grinding against that blond German of his and giving the poor guy a raging boner wasn't the best idea, but did he have to go drag Antonio off? I wasn't actually going to screw the bastard but was it necessary to get back at me by giving Antonio a blow job?

I frowned at the emotion I was feeling. It felt almost like jealousy…. But no. What do I have to be jealous of? Nothing. So I need to focus on the task at hand: finding Feliciano before he ruins my plan or does anything to Antonio.

I've already combed the crowd at least five times to no avail. He's not here. With an annoyed sigh I snuck out of the club and to the outside. Time to search the area around the building.

It took me all of five minutes to find them. Feliciano had Toni pinned to the alley wall and was currently giving him the blow job of a life time. I felt the urge to puke but I forced it down. That bastard….

Quietly though, I watched them. I tried to tune out the perfectness of Antonio's moans but it was difficult not to get a hard on. Finally, I heard Toni cum. Thank god, now they can hurry up and get back inside so I don't have to worry…. Wait no, what? What the fuck is he doing?

Feliciano was slowly standing back up and now he was kissing him. Was that really necessary? Really? I felt anger surge through my body but then my blood ran cold as I saw what Feliciano was doing. His mouth was on his neck and…. No! NO!

Blood. I was going to tear his little throat open and coat the world with it. The sound of tearing flesh echoed through the alley as my fangs bit and crushed into his throat. Blood gushed out all over my face as I tore my fangs deeper and deeper. Fuck he was going to pay and pay dearly. That I was certain of.

I felt my jaws hit the bone in his throat but I still couldn't bring myself to remove my mouth from his pathetic little wind pipe. I wiggled my jaw eagerly with relish as he squirmed in my grasp. Fucking bitch.

I heard his whimpers in pain as he squirmed and cried out for help. Maybe I was going too far. There was some kind of yelling but my brain couldn't bring itself to focus long enough to identify what the cause was. I even heard my hands gripping at the ground near him.

Slowly my brain calmed back down and I became re-aware of the situation. Feliciano was pinned underneath me. My jaws were clamped around his throat and pretty deep in there at that. His spinal cord was right beneath my fangs; it seems that I accidentally bit his neck so that my fangs were at the back of his neck and that the bottom set of my teeth were at the front of his throat. I had him pinned to the ground underneath me in a pool of blood. Antonio was freaking out a few yards away. I was covered in blood. And Feliciano was clearly panicking.

Carefully, I unlocked my jaw from Feliciano's throat and stood up, letting the blood drip down my face and off my clothes back onto Feliciano. I completely ignored Antonio though as I focused on Feliciano.

"Listen once and listen good,_ fratello_." I began with an angry sigh. "Don't you dare ever _ever_ lay a hand on him again. He is _mine._ You hear me? He is my fucking territory and I guarantee if you are every completely stupid and dipshitted enough to try that again I will tear you limb from limb to the point you will be lucky to have your greatest concern be your bleeding throat. I don't give any fucks if you have a problem with me. That is between you and me and you need to leave him out of it. I am the alpha. I will lead our family. And I will be king. Don't you fucking ever forget it either. He is part of my list of things to do before I can be king though. So unless you want to end up dead, stay away from him. Got it?" I seethed, my entire form trembling with anger so raw that I felt my eyes and throat burn from its force.

Feliciano stared up at me weakly, tears dripping down his face in utter terror and blood still slowly dripping down his throat as his wounds began to heal. It was obvious he was in bad shape and wouldn't last much longer without fresh blood but I couldn't bring myself to care. Carefully, slowly, he nodded, his body trembling from fear.

In the next second though, he was gone, dashing off into the night, desperate to escape. I felt like I should care but at the same time I didn't. Oh well.

Hazily though, my mind and attention was brought back to the situation at hand, Antonio yelling at me. Slowly, I turned and looked at him. He had obvious blood splatter on him and his eyes were filled with confusion and terror. "What the hell's going on?!" He asked angrily. "Who are you? And what was that?"

I sighed carefully and slowly as impulse took over. "I just told my brother to back off you because you're my territory. My name is Lovino Vargas and I'm heir and rightful owner of the vampire throne."

He stared at me, utterly stunned as I slowly stalked towards him, my eyes darkening in desire. "What? Y-You're th-the heir? But… you're wanted. We've been searching for you." He said as he slowly tried to back up more but froze as his back hit the wall of the building.

"Oh I know, trust me Toni…. I know." I said as I slowly stood in front of him, staring up into his eyes letting my aura radiate from me. Carefully I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek, leaning up against him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered as blush covered his tanned skin slightly, but despite his nervousness I could feel his member start to harden.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Einstein? I'm going to fuck you…." I murmured into his ear as I trailed my hand down his chest and across his member, as he was still mainly naked from Feliciano's blow job earlier. "As long as I'm granted permission?" I ask, my eyes flickering up to his.

Carefully, slowly, he nodded. "P-permission granted…." He whimpered softly while my hand moved up to his mouth. I gently pushed a few fingers into his mouth to get him to coat them in saliva.

I pulled the fingers out of his mouth and smirked at the string of saliva that connected them for a moment before I pulled my hand too far away. In the next instant I crashed my mouth to his in desperate need, lust clouding my mind from the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against my thigh.

Our tongues clashed together passionately as he began to grind against me. My hand slowly moved to his ass and I slowly began to circle his entrance with one of my wet fingers.

As he pulled away for air, though, he begged. "Please…. Hurry."

Lust retook my mind and I slid a finger into him as I reached up and bit down on his lip, eagerly drinking in his blood while hearing his moans from the pleasure of the bite.

God his blood was amazing, it was so delicious…. Spicy from his Spanish heritage yet tangy from being a wolf not to mention the lovely adrenaline I felt going through it that went straight into my body. It was so perfect; eagerly, I grinded my hips up against his in desperate need for friction.

The pleasure was simply amazing. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I'm not sure how but I just knew that I had never felt so good. That the pleasure of lust had never gotten this intense. That the sensation of drinking blood had never quenched my never ending thirst quite this much.

~/~/~/~

I carefully pulled out and stood up, starring down at the sleeping Spaniard underneath me. God… That had been simply amazing, in every sense of the word. But alas, I had to clean up the mess I made. Carefully, I wiped Antonio clean and got him dressed.

Reluctantly, I leaned down and placed my fangs where I knew they needed to go to get to his memories easily and began to suck a little of his blood out. I don't know why, but I wanted to let him keep the memories… but something in me knew I couldn't. If I did, my entire plan would be ruined. It'd be definite game over. No doubt about it.

But why do I want him to keep his memories? What difference does it make to me? I don't care about him…. Do I? No! Of course not, it's strictly business. No more. No less. It could not be anymore. I need to kill him when this is all over. Hell, my entire plan was to ruin his life, to make him suffer, to wound him so badly he barely even wants to breathe. It must be the lust talking. Ah, that's it. Definitely the lust. I had been amazing sex after all. Some of the best I've had in a very long time.

After I took the memories I removed my mouth from his neck and sighed one last time, caressing his sleeping face. But, as pleasurable as that sex had been, I couldn't let anything get in my way of fulfilling my goal. With one last look at him, though, I began to let my powers take over and transform back into a toddler.

~/~/~/~

Wait….. What happened? The last thing I remember Feliciano was making out with me and then…. Nothing? Something had to have happened. There's just blackness…..

What's that sound? It was the sound of crying…. Panic surged through me when I realized it was Romano's and I jerked up. I jolted up from where I lay and looked around. Why was I laying in an alley? I shoved it from my mind as I looked around for Romano. What was he doing here?

My eyes locked on him and I jolted toward him, yanking him into my arms and crushing him against my chest in fear and panic. He was sobbing and covered in blood. Fuck….. Just what happened while I was knocked out?

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh I am so sorry this took so long! So much has happened and that's kind of why it took so long... I went to the hospital, broke up with someone, lost a best friend, got a new best friend, got back together with the person I broke up with, and realized my life sucks from time to time. I really hope you like the chapter and don't worry, I plan on updating more frequently from now on. Until next time~


End file.
